Teen Titans: Back to School
by lanamere
Summary: Thanks to an investigation urged by Slade, the Titans are forced to give up fighting crime and have to go to a school for gifted children run by Slade. Can they survive it? Both civilian and hero indentities and powers BB/Rae Rob/Star Cy/Bee HotGent JeriKole Flinx OC story OC Submissions CLOSED! Rated T for possible language rating may change CHAPTER 5 UP! (finally)
1. Chapter 1: The Decree

**Ok so it is official that I am obsessed with Teen Titans so yeah this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and it's interfering with my ability to concentrate on my other stories so I am finally posting it. I will probably focus on this more even though I have practically abandoned my Hunger Games story (I'm really trying I just have been having computer issues and haven't been able to get my mojo back) do yeah. If you don't like BB/Rae Rob/Star Flinx HotGent and JeriKole. Cuz those are all pairings seen although I'll mostly focus on the first 4 or 5 pairings. Read and Review but I will not tolerate flames. I'll report flames and if possible remove them myself first. Also I will accept some OCs. Form is at end of the chapter. Only PMed OCs will be accepted unless you are a guest or can't PM (don't try to fool me I will check to see if you are either) and the deadline (that's right, ****_deadline_****) is August 23. Also I will only accept 5 hero OCs and 5 villain OCs max. Ok now on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Robin stared in horror at the 3 adults looking down at him and his friends. People in the crowd were yelling protests but got no response. The first one, in the center of the 3 was the mayor of Jump City, who had delivered the awful unbelievable and unfair decree just moments before, a solemn regretful look on his face. The second man off to the left was Judge Earl, who had passed the judgement that led to the decree. On the right side of the mayor was none other than a smirking Slade. _This can't be happening. _He thought, disbelief on his face. _This isn't happening! They wouldn't just...decree we can't fight villains anymore! Not after all we've done for the city! _But they had.

Slade had finally found a way to beat the Titans. He had gone to Judge Earl expressing concerns about the improper mess of the Teen Titand being out fighting villains rather than getting the education needed to make them the upstanding citizens Jump City expected. This had sparked a long arduous investigation into the matter which ultimately led to them standing here now. They had been told they were not allowed to fight villains anymore. They wouldn't be thrown in prison. No they were sentenced to something that in their minds was much much worse. The mayor had been forced by the judge's ruling to give the following decree: "In light of problems recently brought to the attention of Judge Earl of Jump City, all branches of the Teen Titans, from all over the world are hereby ordered toplay down arms against the villains that threaten their cities and leave the responsibilities they've taken upon themselves to the police and authorities in their area, and come to Jump City. Here, they will enroll in a very special school for gifted children like themselves. They will recieve a proper education and will be released and allowed to take up whatever profession they choose again after they have shown sufficient mastery of the knowledge and skills taught at this school to graduate from high school no matter how long it takes." he had said solemnly.

Robin had turned to the judge in shock. "Your honor, who is in charge of this school? How can we help defend the city against the criminals that have constantly plagued the city and that are too strong for the authorities to handle?" he asked incredulously.

"This school is run by none other than Mr. Slade Wilson. He will be your Headmaster and Principal, and will decide when you have shown the skillsAri graduate. Several enemies of the Titans have agreed to come to this school and their will be no fighting tolerated among them." **(AN Translation: villains such as Kitten Blackfire Red X Chesire the HIVE 5 (minus Jinx, she's good in this) and maybe even Control Freak will be students there O.o /AN)** the crowd gasped. The gathered Teen Titans stared in absolute disbelief at the judge. Even Raven had a look of shock on her face. The mayor cleared his throat.

"Your Honor Judge Earl isn't that a bit out of-"

"This is my ruling! However, they will be given an allotted time to help the Jump City Police defend the city. Case dismissed." And with that the 3 men left, leaving the Titans to be herded into a van and driven back to Titan's Tower to gather their things and be escorted to the hell hole Slade had set up for them.

_How could this have happened? _Robin thought in despair.

* * *

**Well? Was it good? Was it bad? Give me some reviews on everything (no flames!) and what you think of the story idea. I will be showing the point of view of the others as well so don't worry. Anyways here is the form for OCs: **

**Real Name: **

**Hero Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**Power(s): (no more than **

**Weaknesses: (at least two or three if you have too skimpy weaknesses I will ask you to add some or change it)**

**Hero/Villain: **

**Nemesis: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Weapon of Choice: **

**So send this form in in a PM by August 23 and if I have space I'll add them into the story! Peace out! -lanamere**


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

**Ok I'm incredibly bored so I'm gonna put up two chapters in one day which is unheard of for me but, that's just how I work. I'm always surprising people. **

**Also here are the ages of the original Titans. Try to keep your OCs around their age. **

**Robin: 17 **

**Cyborg: 18**

**Starfire: 17**

**Raven: 16**

**Beast Boy: 15 and a half Anyways so here is Chapter Two! **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He was in his room, numbly packing all his things. _How did this happen? How could they just...force us to stop? After everything we've done for the city! _He thought in despair as he shoved the final item into his suitcase. He looked around his room and felt tears begin to sting his eyes. He knew it would be a long time before he saw this place again. In fact he may never, if Slade was Principal. He could keep them there as long as he wanted. They might never grauduate high school! He dragged his suitcase and his giant backpack full of his things to the common room, flopping down on the couch. He looked around and grabbed another suitcase quickly and filled it with his video games, CDs, movies, and tofu rations, and even their GameStation. He sighed and flopped down on the couch again. Raven came into the common room next, with two suitcases mostly filled with her books, and her uniforms and such, and a backpack with she filled with the remainder of her smaller books, her herbal tea, and her mugs, which joined her candles, incense, herbs, and other spell ingredients and such. She sat down on the couch as well.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Hello Beast Boy." she said in her monotone voice. "Done packing already?" she asked. He nodded. She nodded also. He looked around. "I can't believe this'll be the last time we see this place..." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Raven had a rare bit of emotion flash across her face and showed through her voice.

"I-yeah...this place was the closest thing to a home I had..." she said quietly. He looked down and then up at her again.

"Rae...I'm sorry. We'll work it out. Somehow." he promised.

"Mmhhhm." she said. "And it's Rae-VEN." she corrected drily. He smiled since he'd cheered her up enough to start snapping at him again. He gulped and opened his mouth.

"Raven I-" suddenly Cyborg came in.

"Alright, all packed up. Man..to cant believe we're being forced to leave this place!"

"Yeah." Raven said drily. She stood up. "I'm going to go meditate one more time in my room." she said and levitated out of the room quickly, leaving a disappointed looking Beast Boy.

"So close..." Beast Boy muttered, turning to face the TV and lean back on the couch.

"Hey BB, you alright-oh...was I interrupting you and Raven?" he asked, seeing the look on his best friend's face.

"Yeah kind of." Beast Boy sighed. "I guess I should actually thank you cuz I was about to do something really stupid."

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Telling her you like her isn't stupid."

"Yeah it is. She might hate me for it and it'll make it way awkward if she says no and plus it would be too hard for her what with her powers and emotions and stuff. I don't want to put her through thatashen she's already dealing with this."

"Wow. Way to be mature and stupid at the same time B." Cyborg said.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious man. It's great that you're realizing how this might be hard for Raven, but honestly the girl could use something to help her figure things out, and keep her from feeling worthless and stuff. Besides it's never a bad thing to tell hershould like her. It may be worth the risk." Cyborg said. Just then Robin and Starfire walked in.

"Oh are you talking about friend Beast Boy having 'the feelings' for friend Raven?" the Tameranian asked, hearing the last couple sentences. Robin frowned.

"Feelings? What feelings?" Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"No. It's nothing. Never mind." Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg what's Star talking about?" Robin asked, turning to his metal friend.

"Beast Boy has, ah, developed a crush on Raven." Cyborg said, ignoring the green changeling's glare.

"What? Seriously?" Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy you should tell her!" The changeling's face grew red.

"No! She'll send me to another dimension, or hate me, and it'll be too awkward and hard for her because of her emotions and powers! Plus there's no way she likes me back! We're complete opposites and I accidentally annoy her and tickKhmer off a lot!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe so but still you never know until you try. Beast Boy-" suddenly someone banged on the door.

"Your time is almost up. Are you all packed?" a voice asked.

"Yes we'll be out in a minute." Robin called. Raven came back in. Beast Boy avoided her eyes. Suddenly the TV flashed to life. On it was Slade.

"Slade." Robin growled. "Coward!"

"Ah good everyone is here. Now I can start this immediately and get it done sooner. Tell me how does it feel to be beat? To lose not in battle but simply because you can no longer fight? Hm Titans? There is no way out. This is your fate until I see fit to release you from it, and you can't call on Titans East or any of the other groups to take over for you, because they will be there with you, as well as a few other familiar faces. I will enjoy this very much. Now Titans it is time for you to go. I will see you soon." the screen turned off, leaving the Titan's staring at it. They numbly opened the door and weout with the people there to escort them to their new home/school/prison. _How are we going to get out of this mess? _Beast Boy thought in despair.

* * *

**Also I forgot these parts of the form so if you could fill them out that'd be great **

**Romance? Yes/No:**

**Cannon Character or OC?:**

**Crush/Girlfriend/Boyfriend:**

**Kind of Person they'd Like:**

**Thanks. Peace out! -lanamere**


	3. Chapter 3: The School

**Thanks to all of you who sent in OCs. I think I may have to accept more than 5 of each if the amount of OCs sent in continues like this. So far I have no villains though so I'd really appreciate if you send a villain in. Also I added an Authors Note to Chapter 2 that's kind of important so yeah. Anyways here's Chapter 3! **

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Starfire stared out the window of the van. The normally upbeat and cheerful Tamaranian was oddly reserved and quiet.

"Star? You ok?" Robin asked, turning to her.

"Yes Robin it's just...I do not understand. Why would they stop us from helping them when we've saved them so many times?" she asked sadly. "Why would they arrest us?" Robin sighed.

"We haven't been arrested exactly we've just been..." he trailed off unsure how to word it.

"Taken into custody so we can we be escorted to this prison I mean school." he corrected himself quickly, seeing the look on the guards' faces. Robin nodded.

"Exactly." he laid a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine Starfire." he said softly. "I promise." She nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

Soon the van stopped and pulled up outside a large ominous looking building. Outside many civilians were protesting Judge Earl's decision in the Titans' name. The police that made up their escort formed a path for the Titans to get into the school. They turned to face the crowd as they stepped inside. The doors swung shut and they vanished from view. When they turned around to face the Front Hall, they're jaws dropped.

"...Whoa..." Cyborg finally said, breaking the silence. It was very grand, kind of dark, and the main colors were, of course, black and orange, but it was actually very amazing. It was full of tall pillars that arched up to hold the curved ceiling high above, with tasteful tapestries and decorations. In the center on the floor was a mosaic of Slade's symbol: a black circle with an orange background a black S. After a few moments of staring around, they were urged forward.

They were led to a large room, an auditorium. The stage at the front was black with orange edging, and the curtains were black velvet with orange trim. The chairs had Slade's insignia on the back of the seat. Several of the seats were already full.

"...This is worse than I thought..." Robin muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Auditorium

**Wow I'm getting a lot of OCs. Problem is I have only 1 villain and 1 that can be a cillain if I need him to be, and both are boys. I can't introduce the OCs until I get enough villains. If I get enough villains, I'll accept more than 5 hero OCs and villain OCs. But only if I get enough. I want to have an even amount of hero and villains OC wise. Also to those wondering, this will have mainly BB/Raven, Robin/Starfire, Kid Flash/Jinx, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Jericho/Kole, and Hot Spot/Argent pairings for the Teen Titans from the actual TV show. Your character can have a crush on one of them if you'd like, and even date them at some point possibly, but in the end they're going to end up in those pairs. I've got several options for Speedy's girlfriend in the OCs but none for Aqualad yet. Anyways here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4****  
**

Cyborg looked around, worried.

"This is worse than I thought." Robin muttered.

"Cheerful." Raven said sarcastically.

"Dudes this place is waaaay creepy! The creepiest school I've ever seen! Which, I haven't seen a lot but, you know..." Beast Boy said, waving his arms comically.

"Friend Beast Boy is correct. I have not seen any Earth "schools" but this place is...just plain freaky." Starfire said.

"This is bad y'all. What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked.

"What we always do: keep fighting." Raven said. Everyone turned to face the empath. "The situation may seem grim and hopeless but we have to just keep going. No matter what we have to push through it and we'll get out of it eventually. Things will work out." Robin smiled and nodded. They all faced their leader.

"Raven's right. This may seem like the end of the Titans, but we just have to push through a keep going. We won't be here forever. We just have to-"

"Hey! Sparky!" came a voice. "Over here!" Robin was caught off guard. He wasn't used to being interrupted in the middle of a speech. They all turned to face the voice. Walking towards them was none other than the leader of Titans East, Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee!" Cyborg smiled her the tall pretty African American girl, clad in her trademark yellow and black striped outfit with her two Bs hooked to her belt. She smiled at him and turned to the others.

"Hey Robin. Raven. Starfire. Beast Boy." she nodded in turn to each of the Titans. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey Bumblebee. Who else is here?" Robin asked.

"The rest of Titans East, Titans South just arrived a moment ago, and Titans North is on the way. They're still rounding up the rest of the honorary Titans." her expression darkened. "There are also some other familiar faces that aren't so pleasant. C'mon." She led them over to where Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos were. They all had gloomy looks on their faces. Cyborg grinned at them.

"Hey guys! What's-"

"Hey look it's the crud munching Teen Titans! What are you puke faces doing here?" came a voice. They all turned towards it. Cyborg growled, clenching his fists, his smile gone.

"Gizmo! I could ask you the same thing!" Sure enough, there were the HIVE 5. Even Private HIVE was there. All but Jinx were present.

"Going to school! What do you think?" he snarked.

"What no name that is in no way offending?" Cyborg sneered at his tiny nemesis.

"Shut up!" Gizmo yelled, waving his arms comically. "I oughtta slug ya!" he started swinging his fists but Cyborg merely put a hand on his forehead, holding him at bay. He and Bumblebee taunted the tiny villain.

"Hehe, I'm gonna enjoy beating you up." Mammoth said, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck with that! I'll just turn into a T-Rex and crush you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Mas y Menos said in Spanish. Beast Boy and the twins argued with Mammoth, yelling.

"Alright! I'm gonna spy on you guys and cheat off your papers! Ahahahahaha!" See-More said.

"You will do no such thing!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing green. They practically had lasers coming out of their eyes as they glared at each other.

Robin was arguing with Private HIVE.

Speedy and Aqualad were arguing with all the Billy Numerouses.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind Raven. She whirled around and glared at him. They had a silent glaring contest.

"OI! QUIET DOWN THE LOT OF YOU!" came a voice with a British accent. "You HIVE 5 bugs back to your seats! And you 'Titans East' brats bug off too!" they obeyed. The remaining Titans turned. All but Raven's jaw dropped.

"Mad Mod?" Robin Cyborg Starfire and Beast Boy cried. Raven just glared at the villain.

"That's right my duckies. And there'll be absolutely no fighting in Slade Wilson's Corrective School for Disruptive and Unruly Children! Not while I'm Assistant Headmaster or Vice Principal or Assistant Principal or whatever it is you bloody Americans call it!"

"What is the Mad Mod doing here?" Starfire cried.

"Slade Wilson is Slade's real name? Whys he in charge?" Robin demanded.

"Corrective school?" Cyborg yelled.

"Disruptive and Unruly Children?" Beast Boy yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"I'm getting a headache." Raven complained.

"QUIET!" they all fell into blissful silence much to Raven's unshown delight. "I am Vice Principal, Counselor, and Instructor here, yes, that's his real name, and Judge Earl put him in charge because he put that in in the appeal that got you here, yes corrective school, for your behavior, and of course you are all very disruptive and unruly! Now, first off, there is absolutely no fighting tolerated among students. You will recieve uniforms similar to your current ones in the school colors, and in the meantime you will remain only in your group of Titans. You will not allow any heroes not officially sanctioned guardians of Jump City, so anyone not on the list of Robin Starfire Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg, so no one outside you five, to sit with you, and you will not sit with any other heroes. You aren't to leave your seats. Clear my duckies? Good. Now here're your seats. Sit. The assembly will begin soon." he strode off.

The 5 original Titans' seats we're in an area sanctioned off by rope and labeled with their names and the name of their group. They sat down. Several other areas had heroes and villains in them. The Titans East were sitting just in front of them, the HIVE 5 were on the opposite side of the room, and a few others they couldn't see very well were sitting way up front. The Titans South came in a moment later. Mad Mod went up and greeted them with the same rules and guided them to their seats off between the HIVE 5 and Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Titans North arrived next, and were taken to their seats on the Titans' other side. Finally, in twos and ones, the Honorary Titans were escorted in, and taken to their seats.

"OI! Alright my duckies you're all here so quiet down! Principal Slade will begin his presentation! The Opening Assembly begins _now!"_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Read and Review and tell friends and other authors to send in OCs! I still need at least 3 more villains to start the next chapter so I can introduce everyone in, and at least 5 or 6 more to accept all the rest of your OCs. =) Peace Out! -lanamere**


	5. Chapter 5: Roll Call

**Woohoo! I FINALLY have the OCs and can update! I know I said the deadline was the 22nd but I had some writers block and school was driving me nuts! But that helped a bit I guess, so I hope the wait wasn't too long. Thank you to everyone who sent in an OC! **

**A Big Thanks to... **

GFanimewarriorslover

Superbluestar428

fantasymoon1

Katwizzle

SapphireDragon15

tigriss242

RandomFangirl

AiQueen

Guest

Mikayla

Broken-Soul

TheOutcast97

Noah Rhodes

Jemima Selene

nintendgal101

MysteryAgain

MarluxiaSasakiDoom

ravenalterego

All my friends who helped me get inspiration again

**Hopefully I didn't butcher anybody's pen name. If I did, PM me and I'll fix it! I'm so so so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! and that apology goes double if I forgot your OC. If so, PM me or leave a review ASAP and I'll add them. Anyways here's Chapter 5! Which marks the entrance of the OCs! Oooooh! Dun dun duuun! Enjoy! =P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Slade walked out onto the stage up to the podium. Robin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Starfire took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He relaxed slightly and clutched her hand. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Welcome." Slade said coldly. "Heroes, Villains, superpowered youths, welcome, to Slade Wilson's Corrective School for Disruptive and Unruly Children. As you may be aware, all students here are special but have a habit of making trouble and running amuck when you should be in school."

Raven rolled her eyes. _Like I wouldn't be fine without school. I practically raised and educated myself. _

Beast Boy scowled. _How am I supposed to really go to school and succeed if everyone stares and points at me? Besides, I was practically raised to fight crime! _

"This school offers an environment to give you a proper education and correct these behaviors, so you may graduate high school and join society as model citizens of your city." Slade continued. "Now, I will call your name and you will respond with a 'here.' nothing else. We'll start with the villains. Gizmo."

"Here!" Gizmo yelled.

"Mammoth."

"Here!"

"Kyd Wykkyd."

Kyd Wykkyd signed _here. _

"See-more."

"Here!" See-More cackled.

"Billy Numerous."

"Here!" all the Billys called.

"Private HIVE."

"Here, sir!"

"Chesire."

"Here." she purred.

"Red X."

"Here." he said boredly.

"Angel."

"Here."

"XL Terrestrial."

"Here."

"Frost Bite."

"Here." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Quartz."

"...Here." He said after a moment.

"Lizard."

"Here."

"Lizard?" Kitten called out, snickering, "Creative name!"

"Like yours is much better!" Lizard retorted, standing up and glaring at her. Kitten stood up and opened her mouth.

"Enough!" Slade yelled. "Both of you take your seats." he ordered. Scowling, they both obeyed. "Continuing with attendance, hopefully without any more disruptions." He gave everyone a warning look before continuing. "Rover."

"Here." She said, glaring at Robin.

"Eye Guy."

"Here."

"Sirena."

"Here."

"Adonis."

"Here."

"Iznul."

"Here."

"The Blue I."

"Here." There were a few more snickers and sarcastic remarks about his name.

"SILENCE!" Slade roared. The auditorium was plunged into eery quiet. "Moving on...Kitten."

"Like, here." Kitten called.

"Told ya mine was better." Lizard muttered. Slade gave him the evil eye and he shut right up.

"Fang."

"Here."

"Blackfire."

"Here." Starfire gasped.

"Blackfire...?!" she whispered.

"Johnny Rancid."

"Here."

"Punk Rocket."

"Here mate."

"Shadowcall."

"Here."

"Changeling."

"Here."

"Robin." There was absolute silence. "ROBIN!" Starfire laid a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin please cooperate for now so we may leave this awful 'auditorium' and move on. It is most upsetting as it is quite dreary and lacking in all colors Except the black and the orange." she begged. "And I wish not to risk fighting with my sister and getting us in trouble..." Robin sighed.

"Here." He relented. Slade smirked.

"Starfire."

"Here." She said meekly.

"Cyborg."

"Here." He grumbled.

"Beast Boy."

"I'm right here dude!" Everyone turned to look at him. Raven face palmed. "Uh I mean here. Hehe, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Raven."

"Here." She droned.

"Bumblebee."

"Here." She said, shooting Slade a death glare.

"Aqualad."

"Here."

"Speedy."

"Here."

"Mas y Menos."

_"Here!" _They called out in Spanish.

"Argent."

"Here."

"Hot Spot."

"Here."

"Jinx."

"Here."

"Kid Flash."

"Here."

"Red Star."

"Here."

"Jericho."

Jericho signed _here_ and quickly looked away from Slade.

"Kole."

"Here."

"Gnarrk."

_"Gnarrk!" _

"Thunder."

"Here."

"Lightning."

"Here."

"Melvin."

"Here..." she responded softly.

"Timmy Tantrum."

"HERE! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! WAAAH!"

"Teether."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Timmy's crying had upset Teether.

"Pantha."

"Here."

"Wildebeest."

Wildebeest grunted.

"Ai Queen."

"Here."

"Bushido."

"Here."

"Killowat."

"Here."

"Striker."

"Here."

"Tigris."

"Here."

"Hurricane."

"Here."

"Wallaby."

"Here."

"Dragon."

"Here."

"Voltage."

"Here."

"Chione Snow."

"Here."

"Archer."

"Here."

"Wonder Girl."

"Here."

"Kat."

"Here."

"Talia." There was silence. Slade looked up and glared around the room. "This is getting ridiculous. Talia!" Silence. "I will not repeat myself again." He warned. The girl next to Talia elbowed here. Talia looked at her in confusion.

"They called 'Talia.' That you?" Talia's eyes widened.

"Here." She called. Slade glared at her but moved on.

"ShadowCat."

"Here."

"C-" Just then the doors burst open and the guards shoved in another group of teens. Robin didn't recognize them, but they certainly were putting up a good fight against the guards.

"Ah just in time." Slade said, smirking. The girl in the front appeared to be the leader, and was the most adamant about escape.

"Get off me you little-"

"Bring them over here." Slade ordered. The guards obliged, and brought the girl and her group over, with the girl swearing up a storm the entire time.

"Assholes." She spat. The guards didn't respond.

"Give it up." Robin advised, sighing. "You won't get a reaction out of them. They're probably Slade Bots."

"I don't give a shit. Doesn't mean I can't cuss them out." She declared. Robin blinked and just shook his head.

"Ah, the Justice Warriors. We've been expecting you. I see you put up a fight, and delayed your arrival. That kind of behavior won't go unpunished."

"Like I care-" the girl started.

"And of course, your attitudes will need some reworking, but we can work on that later. So you are the famous White Eagle. Glad you could make it."

"Wish I could say the same, but I'd be lying."

"And CORA, the famous teen who is half computer, half human."

"Spare me the looks like you can't wait to pick my wiring apart and move on." The girl he was addressing groaned.

"Ash, the hero who can turn to, well, Ash." Slade remarked, turning to a boy in the group.

"Technically, I dissolve my molecules and disperse them and then reform them at a different location or in a different form." He said, sounding bored.

"Horoscope, the young witch who can channel the power of astronomical signs."

"Kids stuff. The fun stuff is what I can do with it and how I can manipulate it." scoffed a girl who looked like the kind of person to give out horoscopes.

"Solar Flare-"

"I can channel the sun's energy. Yeah yeah. Shut up and move on."

"And Siren and Banshee, the twins who derive power from their extraordinary voices."

"And finally Legend-

"We get It. Shut up already." Slade smirked.

"Welcome. Now I believe we're just waiting for two more students...ah here they are. Tara Markov!" The original Titans gasped as the girl Beast Boy had claimed to see, who looked exactly like Terra, was dragged in.

"No." Beast Boy whispered.

"Ah! Let go! Hey! Why am I here? I didn't do anything! Promise! I don't know what's going on!"

"Oh I believe you'll realize and your memories and gift will come back soon enough. What with all these familiar faces around." Slade sneered. The girl looked around and paled.

"I-what-who-ah! Ow!" She kneeled to the floor, clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy called.

"Oh just a side effect from being around so many people from her past while in an amnesiac state. She'll be fine. Take her to her room." Slade ordered dismissively. The girl was carried away. "And now-" A teen that looked somewhat like a mummy and was made out of book pages strode in. Raven paled, if such a thing was even humanly possible.

"Oh no." She whispered. "Not him." She was trembling. The original 5 Titans recognized the newcomer. Beast Boy reached over to comfort Raven.

"Rae, it's ok. We won't let him hurt you. I won't let him bother you." He promised. Raven just nodded, looking slightly panicked, and gripped Beast Boy's hand for support. Beast Boy blushed, but chastised himself.

_She just wants support. It doesn't mean anything. _He thought to himself.

"Right right, Malchior is here. And now, I will leave you to get your room arrangements and uniforms." Slade said, bored, and strode out the way he came. Leaving behind a room of superpowered teens staring at each other.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Again PM me or review if I butchered your pen name, or forgot or misspelled your OCs name. I'm so terribly sorry if I did either. And I'm so sorry for the wait. Hopefully next chapter will go up faster. Review! I value your feedback! -lanamere**


End file.
